Digital photography has simplified taking, viewing, and printing photographs. Photographs can be taken either using high-end equipment such as digital single lens reflex (SLR) cameras, low resolution cameras including point-and-shoot cameras and cellular telephone instruments with suitable capabilities. Photographs can be transferred either individually as files or collectively as folders containing multiple files from the cameras to other media including computers, printers, and storage devices.
Software applications, such as iPhoto (manufactured by Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.), can be used to arrange, display, and edit digital photographs obtained from a camera or any other electronic image in a digital format. Such software applications provide a user in possession of a large repository of photographs with the capabilities to organize, view, and edit the photographs. Users can organize photographs into albums and create slide shows to view the albums. Software manufacturers regularly add features to the software so that frequent operations, including transferring photographs from the device to a computer, and arranging and displaying the photographs, are relatively easy for an average user to perform.